


De férias no Rio…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Escape, M/M, Murder Husbands, Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Após fugir do FBI viajando para Itália e se deliciando em férias pela Europa,Hannibal Lecter novamente é encontrado e mais uma vez precisa fugir.Dessa vez não estará sozinho, pois levará consigo seu mais novo companheiro, Will Graham.Agora falta somente viajar para seu mais novo lar, Rio de Janeiro – Brasil.





	De férias no Rio…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HANNIBAL e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seu criador Thomas Harris, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra, incluindo a NBC (National Broadcasting Company) produtora da série.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o [Desafio de Novembro](https://fanfiction.com.br/noticia/263/especial10anosedesafiosdoano/) do **Nyah! Fanfiction** , com o tema ["Periferia Maravilhosa"](http://millafelacio.blogspot.com.br/2015/11/desafio-de-novembro-periferia.html) com intuito de homenagear a participação do site na 4ª edição da FLUPP (Festa literária das periferias).
> 
> ◈ REGRAS: Criar um texto ambientado no Rio de Janeiro dentro do limite de palavras, usando-se do grupo 1 ou 2, feito com as palavras utilizadas no Desafio de Outubro. — QUANTIDADE DE PALAVRAS: 1000 à 3000 palavras — GRUPO: 1 [Donaire | Lúgubres | Admoestar | Reiterar | Antepor | Imersão | Homizio | Difamar | Semota | Camuflagem | Auferir | Combinação | Ascender | Aprofundado | Complexo]
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Hannigram [Hannibal Lecter X Will Graham]
> 
> ◈ Imagens: screenshots do filme | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [DE FÉRIAS NO RIO… – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9v5auv).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> ◈ Personagens totalmente OCC – fora da caracterização original conforme as obras.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> De férias no Rio – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Ao princípio não iria participar desse desafio por não saber como bem ambientar uma história em uma cidade que mal conheço, pois mesmo morando no Brasil quase não sei sobre o Rio (cidade ou estado) além do mostrado pela televisão e os 20 dias que passei ali não contam como facilitadores. No entanto após muitas insistências em forma de indireta das admins, em especial a Kore-Hime (Milla) tomei por fim a coragem de me embrenhar nessa empreitada. Espero ter narrado a cidade conforme ela seja, mas lembrem-se que minha estadia ali como turista não foi das melhores.

****

**Um voo com destino ao Rio…**

* * *

 

Dessa vez faltara uma combinação perfeita de tempo entre as equipes para que Hannibal Lecter fosse preso, portanto o FBI continuava em seu encalço. E o que faltara neles em astúcia, sobrara de inteligência no médico, que precisou somente se esconder em locais um tanto quanto lúgubres, já que seus melhores esconderijos haviam sido descobertos. Esperou até que pudesse enfim sair do país e recomeçar nova vida. Mas ele não podia fazer isso só, precisava levar seu companheiro. Não que houvesse necessidade de carregar Will Graham a tiracolo, mas deixá-lo com Jack Crawford era o mesmo que jogá-lo aos cães, principalmente depois dos últimos fatos ocorridos.

Usando de camuflagem e um aprofundado senso de sobrevivência, Hannibal seguiu até a casa de Will, onde conseguiu convencer o rapaz a lhe seguir, no entanto para que tudo desse certo caso fossem pegos precisou dopá-lo. E foi assim que seguiram para um pequeno hangar e de lá voaram para os trópicos, mais precisamente Rio de Janeiro – Brasil.

De bagagem levava consigo somente o essencial: documentos falsos, dinheiro, utensílios médicos e de cozinha. A viagem fora tranquila tirando somente alguns solavancos e a parada na alfândega. No mais chegaram à cidade ao alvorecer, entre o azul e laranja do céu. Seguiu com um Will ainda sonolento até o Hotel, ao adentrar dirigiu-se diretamente ao guichê.

— Bom dia, perdoe-me, mas gostaria de reservar um quarto, por favor — pediu com Will entre os braços e uma única mala na mão.

A atendente ficou um pouco surpresa que alguém pedisse um quarto àquela hora do dia, mas assim que notou que o hóspede era estrangeiro e com um pouco de persuasão em dólares, os instalou numa suíte de luxo, com cama de casal  _king size_  e vista para o mar. Deitando Will no colchão, seguiu para um banho, mas não sem antes dispensar a funcionária que os levara ali.

Ao tempo que se banhava, Will despertou um pouco aturdido e desorientado. Vasculhou o quarto por indícios de Lecter, ouviu somente o barulho de água. Banho. Decidiu explorar o local e descobrir onde se encontrava, viera de bom grado, mas o destino não lhe fora informado e nem teve tempo de perguntar, pois assim que aceitara o pedido sentiu algo lhe picando e tudo ficou turvo. Fora dopado, menos mal assim não veria nada que lhe desagradasse, como o modo que chegaram ali. Deixando de lado esses pensamentos percorreu o quarto notando ser de alto luxo, normal para os padrões de seu companheiro. Uma única cama, o que lhe deixou inteiramente vermelho com o porquê daquilo, mas preferiu não antepor nada em sua mente antes de saber o real motivo. Seguiu para a janela e qual foi seu espanto ao notar uma extensão quase infinita de areia e mar, ladeados por uma calçada de desenhos monocromáticos em forma de ondas. Ele conhecia aquela vista, mas sua memória não lhe ajudava a recordar de onde, seguiu mais a frente e pela sacada pode confirmar que estavam no Rio. Já vira pela televisão o local, recordava-se que Sinatra comentara sobre a cidade além de saber que ocorria uma festa de carnaval, diferente das que viu em Veneza. Hannibal o levara para o Brasil, se ele não acreditava nisso sabia que certamente nem o FBI o faria.

Respirou aliviado, sem notar que o som do chuveiro já se extinguira. Só notou a presença do outro quando esse se fez presente dizendo-lhe um bom dia naquele tom grave que o assustava ao tempo que maravilhava.

— Porque você não toma um banho Will? Acredito que se sentirá melhor — ditou ainda arrumando um pouco o cabelo e usando uma roupa mais formal daquelas que geralmente usava.

Seguiu para o cubículo e relaxou quando a água quente lhe tocou a pele, quase dormira novamente se não tivesse ouvido algumas batidas na porta lhe informando que havia roupas limpas sobre a cama e a toalha estava na porta. Esqueceu-se completamente que fora ao chuveiro sem esses itens e no fim teria de andar frente ao médico nu. Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha, isso não seria nada bom. Terminou rapidamente e seguiu ao quarto enrolado numa toalha felpuda de hotel, na verdade um roupão bem grande e na cama viu uma blusa de mangas curtas, tecido leve, uma bermuda jeans, cueca e um par de chinelos. Vestiu-se rapidamente.

— Já está pronto que ótimo, vamos Will creio que está com fome iremos ao restaurante para o desjejum, sim.

Desceram de elevador alguns andares e chegaram num ambiente amplo e espalhafatoso, não duvidava estar em algum Hotel 5 Estrelas, no mínimo. Tomaram um café da manhã bastante simples, mas gostoso. Ao visto nem tudo ali era de alto nível, mas se via Lecter desfrutando não era de todo um mal. O tempo seguiu-se e ao fim rumaram novamente ao quarto. Will decidiu dormir novamente, e Hannibal fez o mesmo. O único problema fora a cama, dividi-la não era algo queria, mas o doutor não gostava de ser contrariado e antes que fosse preciso reiterar que dividiriam o espaço ele deitou e dormiu para não se ter confusão.

Acordaram horas depois, com um Will agarrado em seu tronco, quase encolhido. Inevitável dizer que Hannibal sorrira rapidamente, para depois acordar o outro lhe chamando para um passeio na cidade. Graham não sabia a língua local, mas não era espantoso se notar que Lecter sabia-a bem até demais. Tomaram um táxi, mas o trânsito local parecia congestionado mesmo sendo ainda nove da manhã, por sorte não se demorou muito para que os carros passassem a trafegar novamente. Visitaram museus, Igrejas, Monumentos Históricos, foram até numa peça teatral. Will não entendia nada do idioma, mas isso não era um empecilho, pois Hannibal fazia questão de reduzir o espaço entre eles e lhe sussurrar no ouvido a tradução de tudo.

Talvez ele o tivesse levado a um lugar onde não adiantaria muito falar em inglês para poder lhe controlar, aquilo não lhe agradava, mas as poucas vezes que pensou nisso não teve muito que repetir o pensamento, pois Hannibal se fazia presente lhe agradando de alguma forma. Voltaram novamente para perto do Hotel, mas por insistência de Will seguiram pela praia, sobre aquele calçadão branco e preto.

— Copacabana é bonita — respondeu Will enquanto bebia um copo de água de coco, achou muito estranho bebê-la diretamente do fruto.

— Bastante, tanto que há músicas sobre o lugar, mas não é sobre isso que quer conversar não é mesmo Will? — rebateu Hannibal.

— Não. Eu queria saber o que estamos fazendo aqui, na verdade o que eu estou fazendo aqui — bufou nervosamente.

— O que eu faço aqui é óbvio, estou fugindo de Crawford e o FBI, já você caro Will que deveria saber o porquê de estar aqui, não acha — respondeu quase como se estivesse a lhe admoestar.

— Por favor, Lecter, sem piadas ou constatações psicológicas. Eu quero saber o real motivo de você ter-me trago junto nessa viagem, eu aceitei vir, mas não sei o porquê de estar aqui.

— Ora, porque não perguntou antes Will. Sem querer parecer rude, mas você está aqui porque eu quis e você aceitou. Sabe que temos algo em comum, uma conexão Will. Confesso que não desejo que ela se finde por isso o trouxe, mas você já sabia isso somente queria que eu confirmasse para diminuir sua culpa – ditou sorrindo, levou o copo aos lábios e esperou o outro se pronunciar.

O choque ainda lhe percorria, ele não queria acreditar, não podia dizer a si mesmo que se envolvera romanticamente com um canibal, que já tentara o matar. Isso era loucura, mas era a verdade e de nada adiantava fugir dela.

— Vamos? O dia ainda está no começo para que fiquemos parados aqui, quero aproveitar mais antes de partimos — ditou enquanto levantava e seguia mais a frente.

— Nos iremos embora? — Perguntou desconfiado do que viria a seguir.

— Sim, pretendo me instalar mais longe do centro ou em outro estado. Ainda não decidi qual, mas capitais caro Will chamam a atenção — ditou enfim enquanto rumava novamente para o hotel.

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a chegada deles no Brasil. Consequentemente Will ainda não se adaptara ao lugar, diferente de Hannibal que parecia não se importar com as mudanças climáticas de nenhuma locação em que já estivera. Os dias seguiram-se normais, dormiam juntos, faziam as refeições juntos, passeavam juntos. Vez ou outra havia algumas discussões como no dia que Will vira alguns cachorros de rua e queria ficar com eles, era palpável o carinho que ele nutria por cães, mas querer carregar um da rua para guardar sabe-se lá onde não era do agrado de Lecter.

— Espero que essa sua vontade de auferir cada cão que vê não seja motivo para uma nova discussão Will, estamos longe de viver fixamente aqui então deixe essa ideia de lado.

— Você é um imbecil egocêntrico, se estivesse tentando conseguir mais uma vítima teria pulado de alegria, mas como é um simples animal crê que não vale a pena – ditou desgostoso com a situação.

— Me difamar não ajudara em nada Will, já está decidido não iremos falar sobre isso. Nem tenha a semota intenção de trazer a tona isso novamente, senão meu caro teremos alguns problemas.

Desde então o clima entre os dois ficou pesado, Will passara a dormir no sofá emburrado pela discussão. Ele sabia que não tinha como ficar com o cachorro, o hotel não aceitaria e ele nem sabia para onde iriam, mas o que custava o deixar cuidar do bichinho enquanto estivesse ali. Era duro lembrar-se de todos os cães que deixou para trás, por sorte estavam sendo bem cuidados.

Optou por não pensar mais nisso antes que chorasse, virou-se no móvel e dormiu. Acordou no outro dia cansado, com dor nas costas, mas na cama ao lado de Hannibal. Ele podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas as últimas semanas haviam sido perfeitas. Nada de canibalismo – que ele soubesse – nem assassinatos, somente aquelas discussões que os faziam parecer um casal. Casal seria essa a definição do que no momento eram? Eles não tinham intimidade, não andavam de mãos dadas ou aos beijos, muito menos faziam "coisas" que casais normais fazem. E preso naquela imersão de pensamentos não notou quando uma mão se esgueirou perto da sua para enfim lhe jogar novamente para o colchão.

— Durma Will — falou quase que inaudivelmente um Hannibal bastante sonolento.

Ainda cansado se acomodou ao lado de Lecter, sentido o outro lhe puxar para perto do corpo e assim dormiram por mais algumas horas. Acordou com um pequeno sorriso a bailar donaire em seu rosto, decidiu aproveitar aquela viagem, pois se ontem pela primeira vez houve aquele gesto o que impedia que o repetisse além de seu medo? Nada ele pensou, por isso tratou de levantar e ver o sol pela sacada. A vista era mais linda do que quando chegou, a cidade de dia era quente, vez ou outra um clima frio, a noite agradável, mas com algumas lufadas de calor.

Era aconchegante estar ali, como um pequeno homizio perfeito. Achava gostoso o suco que experimentou na praia dias antes, com um nome bem estranho e que quase não soube pronunciar. Achou que cairia bem um copo gelado dele nesse momento junto de algum salgado para acompanhar. Sorriu com o pensamento, quem sabe não fosse de todo um mal ficar por ali, mas Hannibal mesmo dissera que não se fixariam na capital, provavelmente nem naquele estado. Agora ele entendia que não se importava, pois sua antiga vida não existia mais e ele assim gostava. Talvez o tivessem dado como morto ou prisioneiro, quem sabe cúmplice da fuga, não ligava, pois se desse para nessa nova morada firmar residência e quem sabe conseguir alguns cachorros ficaria feliz.

Ele focou novamente seu olhar ao horizonte e viu ascender por entre as nuvens o sol alaranjado e fraco, tornando-se um amarelo ouro intenso até despontar de vez no céu. Talvez não fosse de todo um mal viver ali.


End file.
